


Shattered Protector

by NamikazeKamui



Series: CelestialTale universe series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Apathetic Elisha Winter, CEO Elisha Winter, Elisha Winter is AU Harry Potter, F/F, Gentleman W.D. Gaster, Good W. D. Gaster, Last Mage Elisha Winter, M/M, New and Stronger Soulbond, One-sided/Broken Elisha/Classic!Sans relationship, Past Broken SoulBond, Russell is Elisha's butler, Russell is an owl spirit, Scientist W. D. Gaster, W.D. Gaster is skelebros' big brother, majority of human despise monsters, minority of humans accept monsters, possessive W.D. Gaster, protective W.D. Gaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamikazeKamui/pseuds/NamikazeKamui
Summary: He never cares about relationship, platonic or romantic, after what happened to him in the past and put all of his attention into his corporation. However, it soon changes when he spots unfairness that happen to a monster family in the hospital that has been funded by him. He never thought with helping them, he will meet people that later become important for him and one particular person becomes very special for him…





	1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

**000**

 

000

Once upon a time, monsters and humans ruled over the surface. So harmonious their lives, they let romantic relationships happened between the members of two races. In short everyone happy at that time.

However, everything changed when the mages found about dark creatures that hated the monsters. The prospect the monsters, the mages with the help high-ranked humans at that time, he decided to raise war with the monsters as a camouflage to protect them.

In the end, to make sure the dark creatures could not touch the monsters; the human threw them into the Underground and asked the strongest mage to create a barrier so the monsters would stay in the Underground. The only way for them to walk back on the surface was using seven powerful human SOULs to break the barrier.

It was true the humans had protected the monsters from those dark creatures, but there was a dire consequence from this action; all of the mages, except the strongest one, had died from using all of their powers to seal those dark creatures back into the Abyss.

Thousand years in the future, the Last Mage continued to watch over the barrier with a hope someone could break the barrier. The Last Mage knew about the seven children that fell into the Underground but decided to not do anything for it was the only way for the monsters to come back to the surface.

Then one day, a human broke the barrier and led the monsters back to the surface. The Last Mage felt relief with the development and decided to do what they could not do in the past; they built a temporary safe haven until the humans could welcome the monsters back to the society.

When staying with the monsters and their saviour, the Last Mage found their Chosen after waiting for thousand years. They were happy and hoped the bond between them would be like the Last Mage’s parents.

However, that was only their wistful thinking for when the Chosen found out about the bond along with their status as the Last Mage, their Chosen rejected them and chose another. The result from all of that was a broken SOUL bond that only the Last Mage could feel.

They should be dead because of the broken SOUL bond, but Heaven decided to help them with sending one of their Angels. This Angel engulfed the Last Mage’s shattered SOUL with an unbreakable sphere that only would disappear if the Last Mage’s shattered SOUL healed into its original form.

The Angel did not stop there, to make sure the Last Mage would be healed from their pain, the Angel sent the Last Mage to a universe that similar but different from their home universe.

And that was when the new story started for the Last Mage.

000

Tbc…

000


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE**

000

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

The sun slowly rose in the east, basking the mansion on top of the cliff near a beach with its warm light. Not long after the sun rose, the servants came out from their rooms to start their daily routines; cleaning the rooms, the halls, and the garden so they would look presentable not only for the master of the mansion but for the guests that maybe would come.

A man, no older than twenty-five years old and wearing a black butler outfit, pushing a serving trolley across the hall that would lead him to the master bedroom, where the master of the mansion was sleeping. After the butler arrived at the front of the door, he knocked to announce his presence before then walked inside.

Inside the room, the butler could see the young man who was the master of the mansion still sleeping. So he went to the windows and opened the curtains so the morning sunlight could come into the room and woke up the young man on the bed. He did not need to wait for too long, right after the sunlight came into the room, the young man started to stir up from his sleep and then a pair of emerald eyes were opened.

“Good morning, Master Elisha...” greeted the butler. “Today’s weather is very nice for some outdoor activities, don’t you think?” he smiled at the flat stare his young master gave him.

With a sigh, the young man, whose name was Elisha, pushed the blanket to the side and went to a sitting position. “… Good morning to you too, Russell…” he greeted his butler.

Russell, the butler, only smiled and pushed the serving trolley close to the bed. “Today’s breakfast is chocolate croissants…” he poured tea into a cup. “… and a cup of earl grey tea…” he gave the cup to the young man.

Elisha took the cup from the butler’s hand and took a sip before then ate the croissants. He hummed softly when the chocolate washed over his taste buds. “Good as ever, Russell…” he told the man.

“Thank you, Master Elisha…” Russell smiled at his young master’s compliment.

After Elisha finished his breakfast, he got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to have a nice hot bath. While he was taking a bath, his butler put all of the dirty utensils back on the serving trolley and went ou the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later Elisha walked out from the bathroom and went into his walk in closet to choose what kind of clothes he would wear today. After looking around for a while, he chose a midnight blue button-up shirt, a black sweater vest, black trousers, a black tie, and a black suit jacket. Of course to finish the touch, he wrapped a long midnight blue scarf around his neck.

Before he went out the bedroom, Elisha took a pair of black socks and a pair of black leather shoes from the shoes wardrobe and then wore them. After he was sure he looked presentable, Elisha went out the bedroom and to the main hall of the mansion where he knew Russell was waiting for him.

He was not wrong, when he arrived in the main hall he could see his butler was waiting for him with his signature black trench coat draped on the older male’s left arm. “… What is my schedule today, Russell?” he asked the older male when he helped him put on the trench coat.

Russell put his hands behind his back. “Today, at 10 am you’re going to have a meeting with your Head of R&D about the contract with the military, after that you’re going to have lunch with one o the shareholders, and last you’re going to have a meeting with the Medical Director of Ebott Hospital about your contribution for the hospital…” he informed the young man.

The young man became silent at his schedule. “… I see…” he looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the main hall and found the time right now was 8 am. “… Let’s go, Russell…” he told his butler.

The man smiled and guided his young master to where the car was. When they were arrived next to the car, Russell opened the rear passenger door to let his young master climbed inside. After he was sure his young master was in the car, he closed the door and climbed into the driver seat to start the car.

While the car was moving across the road towards the corporation that belonged to his family, Elisha watched the scenery outside the car window with an emotionless face. At the time he was watching the outside scenery, he started to remember his past and how he was in this world when he should have been death back then.

In his pasts life his name was Hadrian Potter and he was the son of a pair of Royal Mages, James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. He was the Last Mage because his people had sacrificed themselves to make sure demons could not terrorize the innocents and kept the monsters safe behind the barrier. Then how he could be here when he should have stayed in his home universe was because an ethereal entity decided to send him here, inside a body that belonged to an individual with a name Elisha Winter, the son of the owner of Winter Enterprise.

He grasped his chest where his shattered soul was. The ethereal entity came to him when he was near the brink of death; he put his shattered SOUL inside an unbreakable sphere that would disappear if his shattered SOUL went back to its true stage. At that time he did not understand why the entity saved him when all he wanted was to die after…

He stopped that line of thought when the reason why his SOUL was in shattered condition came into his mind. He knew his past life was a painful one but that did not mean he would throw away the gift that entity gave to him, a new life in this new universe.

“Master Elisha…” the young man turned away from the scenery to look at the back of his butler’s head. “Would you ever want to meet the monsters that you had accepted to work in your corporation?” he asked the young man.

Elisha became silent after he heard Russell’s question. He knew his butler was right; he needed to meet the monsters that now worked for him, but… “They don’t need to know about me…” he told the older male. “All they need to know is that the Winter Enterprise had a non-discrimination policy, which means we will welcome everyone to work with us, without looking at their skin colours, religions, and races…”

Russell frowned when he heard the answer. Deep inside he wanted his young master to open up towards the others so he would have someone that would always be there for him, but he knew with what had happened to his young master in his former home universe, it was not strange if his young master did not want to have anything with other people.

“But, don’t you think it will be a good for the corporation if the monsters know about you?” asked Russell one more time.

“… Nothing will change with me showing my face to the monsters or not…” Elisha told his butler. “Just let it be, Russell… I don’t want to have anything with the monsters…”

Russell sighed inwardly at his young master’s stubbornness but decided to accept it. “As you wish, sir…” he told the young man.

Knowing there was nothing to talk again, Elisha went back to look at the scenery outside the car. He knew Russell had a good intention with asking him to meet the monsters that now worked for Winter Enterprise, but the painful memory of his past life still fresh in his mind and that made him did not want to have anything with the monsters, even thought he helped them whenever something bad happened to that race.

In short he was a coward.

000

Elisha pulled his scarf across his mouth and sighed at the scene in front of him, the man who was his shareholder was being kept in hold by his butler until the police came. The reason why his now former shareholder was in Russell’s hold was because he nearly attacked him for not doing what he asked him to do.

The man wanted him to be in a relationship with his daughter so he could use his money to make sure his business did not go bankrupt. In short he wanted to use him for his own gain.

Of course Elisha rejected the man’s offer and if he still pushed the issue, he could stop being the shareholder of Winter Enterprise. He knew his answer angered the man and he would attack him if not for Russell that came and apprehended his former shareholder until the police came, thanked to one of the waitress.

“Master Elisha…” he turned around to find Russell standing next to the car with a smile on his face. “It’s time to meet Medical Director of Ebott Hospital…”

“… Ah… yes…” he sighed into his scarf and went towards the rear passenger side to climb into the car.

After the car was started and rode towards where the Ebott hospital, Russell looked at his young master through rear-view mirror. “That man really had the nerve to blackmail you, Master Elisha…” he said to the young man.

Elisha snorted softly. “… He just wanted to use me through his daughter…” he closed his eyes. “… I could sense his desperation when I rejected his offer, even when he used a blackmail method…”

“If he didn’t blackmail you like that, I know you will help him, Master Elisha…” stated Russell.

What was his butler said was right. If that man had been honest with Elisha, he would help the man to make sure his business did not go bankrupt. However, because he decided to use him through his own daughter along with blackmailing him, it was not strange if he did not care if that man’s business went bankrupt or not.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at Ebott Hospital and Elisha climbed out the car to look at the hospital where he had decided to fund with his money. Not long a woman, who was the Medical Director of the Ebott Hospital, climbed down the stairs to meet him.

“Welcome to the Ebott Hospital, Mr. Winter…” the woman smiled at Elisha and gave her hand to the young man.

Elisha looked at the woman’s hand for a second before gently took it in his own hand so the two could shake hands. “… Thank you, Mrs. Williams…” he thanked the woman politely.

“Let’s go to my office, we can talk there…” the woman guided Elisha to where her office was so they could talk about the fund for the Ebott Hospital.

Before Elisha followed the woman, he turned to look at Russell and gave him a silent command to look around the hospital and then told him what was good and what was bad that he saw from this place. His butler silently nodded in agreement and went to start to do the work.

“Mr. Winter?” asked Mrs. Williams when she found Elisha still standing in his place.

Elisha turned to the woman and smiled apologetically. “… I am sorry… I just need to talk to my butler…” after he said that he went to follow the woman to her office.

000

Russell looked around the hospital and put everything that his young master needed to know into his mental note. When he thought he had seen everything, a commotion in the hospital’s main hall caught his attention. Feeling intrigued, Russell went to the commotion and found two goat monsters, a male and a female, trying to talk with the receptionist. He soon found the reason why the monsters came to the hospital, in the woman’s arms he spotted an unconscious child and needed a doctor’s attention.

He then frowned when he saw the receptionist’s attitudes towards the two monsters and found out one big thing that would make his young master stopped his funding for this hospital; its non-discriminate policy did not include the monsters.

“Excuse me…” Russell approached the receptionist desk and looked at the woman behind the desk with calculating eyes. “This family needs your help for their child… so why you don’t immediately treat them?” asked the male.

“Why should we help these things?” asked the receptionist. “The surface belongs to us, humans, and that means these freaks should never go back here!”

Russell narrowed his eyes when he heard the receptionist’s hateful words. “From the day they arrive here, they never done anything bad to the humans…” he tilted his head. “It’s the humans that have done some bad things to them… that’s not fair don’t you think?”

“Oh… you’re one of those freaks? The one who see these things as the creatures that need to have the same right with us, humans?” the woman looked at Russell. “You’re sick to think they have the same right as us, humans!”

While he let the hateful comments of this woman washed over him, Russell looked around to see if there was someone in the hospital would stop this. He was disappointed and angered when he found no one of the staffs stopped the receptionist and that meant they followed her line of thought; the monsters should never walk on the surface with the humans.

What a hypocrite! They had a non-discrimination policy but they did not welcome the monsters with open arms. Hypocrites all of them!!

“We have right to reject them,” said the woman. “And you cannot push us to treat them and the people who become their friends…”

“Not even if they are children?” asked Russell while opening the master-servant bond between him and Elisha so his young master could hear what happened here.

“Don’t care…” the receptionist shrugged her shoulders as if her answer was right.

“… You know…” Russell added. “… All of you are hypocrites and full with discriminations…”

“We never discriminate anyone! We welcome every race, religion, and skin to our hospital!” one of the staffs yelled at Russell.

“… No, all of you are hypocrites and full with discriminations…” he did not care if his words angered the hospital staffs. “Just like you said, this hospital welcomed every race, religion, and skin… please put the emphasized to RACE!”

“In humans not them!” pointed the other staff.

Russell looked at the monster family and to the sick child in the woman’s arms. He knew he needed to do something before the child’s sickness became more dangerous, but he too did not want to create a fight in here. Fortunately for him, his young master walked from the right hall and looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

“What happens here, Russell?” asked Elisha when he approached him.

“Well, the receptionist doesn’t want to welcome this monster family, Master Elisha…” he informed his young master. “I tried to make them welcome these monsters but they still stubborn and didn’t want to…”

Elisha looked at the family and then to the child in the woman’s arms. “… In short they are hypocrites?” he asked Russell.

“Yes…” Russell answered.

“We’re not hypocrites!” the receptionist still did not want to believe with them rejected this monster family; they were hypocrites and full with discriminations.

Elisha looked at the receptionist with half-closed eyes. “… Then you will treat their child, right?” he put his hands behind his back and looked at the receptionist with an emotionless face.

“We don’t treat monsters and anyone that have connections with them! They’re freaks!” shouted one of the staffs to Elisha.

Elisha became silent after he heard the staff’s words to him before turned to Russell. “Take them to our car… we will send them to our hospital…” he told his butler.

Russell smiled at his young master’s words and beckoned the monster family to follow him to the car so he and his young master could send them to the Winter Hospital.

“Is your friend going to be all right to be left alone?” asked the male goat monster.

“Don’t worry; my young master will be all right…” he smiled at the male goat monster. “He just needs to do something first before follow us to the car…”

Yeah, his young master just wanted to give them some hell after what he had seen between the hospital and the monster family.

000

Elisha closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them only to pin the receptionist and some of the staffs in their places with how cold his gaze was. He did not care if right now he made them feared him; he just wanted to make sure they knew he was serious at this moment.

“… You know what I hate the most than betrayal?” he started idly. He watched all of them shook their heads. “… Discrimination, especially the discrimination to the innocents…”

“They aren’t innocents!” yelled one of the staffs. “They killed the children that had fallen down to their place!”

“… And humans never killed children?!” asked Elisha coldly, making them shut up. “Answer me! Have any humans on the face of the planet never killed children?!”

Of course they could not answer his question for they knew what the answer was. In Elisha’s eyes the monsters were the less of two evils, they only killed six children, no more than that. But, humans… they killed children nearly daily, in war or in something stupid like robbery or whatsoever. So no, they could not say that humans never kill children for in reality they killed children too and more than the monsters.

“What happened here?” Mrs. Williams came to the receptionist area.

“Nothing…” answered the receptionist. “Just some troublemaker, Mrs. Williams…”

Mrs. Williams’ face became pale when she heard the receptionist’s rude words and looked at Elisha, who was still looking with cold green eyes. “Mrs. Johnson!” she reprimanded the woman.

“… You lie to me, Mrs. Williams…” Elisha tilted his head to the side a little. “You told me that everyone in the hospital followed this place’s non-discrimination policy… but…” he looked at the receptionist and some of the other staff. “… I can see that they still act discriminated towards others…”

“What do you mean by that, Mr. Winter?” she blinked in surprise when the staffs’ faces became pale when she called the young man’s surname.

“… This woman and some of your staffs did not want to treat a child that was adopted by a monster family…” Elisha closed his eyes. “I despise people who discriminate other just because of the way they look, their religion, or just because they are different…”

Mrs. Williams knew it would be bad for the hospital if Winter Enterprise pulled their fund, but with how the staffs acted towards the monsters and was spotted by the Owner and CEO of said corporation, she knew it was not strange if the young man pulled the fund from Ebott Hospital.

Elisha looked at Mrs. Williams with cold emerald eyes; he knew the woman was one of the staffs that followed the non-discrimination policy of Ebott Hospital, and it would not be fair to pull the fund from the hospital just because some of the staffs were stupid.

“… I am not going to stop the fund…” Mrs. Williams looked at Elisha with wide eyes. “… Just because some of your staffs are jerks, that don’t mean I will sacrifice the good ones...” he closed his eyes. “… All I want for you is… finds new staffs that are not stupid…”

Without looking back, Elisha went towards the car where his butler and the monster family were waiting for him. Without saying any words, he climbed into the passenger seat and then told his butler to drive to the Winter Hospital.

“Young man…” Elisha turned to look at the male goat monster. “Thank you for helping us…”

“Yes, thank you, young man…” the female one smiled at him.

Elisha only waved his right hand as a sign to not think about it and then went to look at his Winter Phone. At that time he never thought it would be the day where he met the people that later became his new family along with a person that would be very important for his SOUL.

000

Tbc…

000

 


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter

000

_The smell of flesh burning…_

_“Listen to me, my son…”_

_There was a lot of tortured scream of his people in the air…_

_“Whatever that happened today…”_

_They started to behead his people…_

_“You need to live! You need to survive!”_

_Blood… there was so much blood…_

_“… You will have someone who always cherishes you…”_

_He hated the smell of blood… too much…_

_“So… until that someone comes… you need to survive!”_

_What they had done to deserve this?_

_“I promise you will be happy in the future… I promise…”_

_When he looked at those eyes, there was only hate there…_

_“I want you to stay away from me and my family from now on!”_

_Why?_

_“I should never let you come to our lives!”_

_Why?_

_“GO!!”_

_WHY?_

_Loud shattered sound could be heard in the darkness._

000

Elisha woke up with a silent gasp and cold sweats damped his body. He looked at the ceiling of his bedroom with his right hand clutching his painful throbbing chest. He gritted his teeth as a way to keep him from making any sound and rose to a sitting position.

The young man put his hand on his face and chuckled bitterly. How he hated it when all of those painful memories came to him in a form of nightmare… How he could move on when his shattered SOUL sometimes made him recalled those memories whenever he slept in the night?

For Heaven’s sake he did not need that man in his life again for now he had a new life in this world. He did not need to remember how that man shattered his SOUL that was only thanked to one of Heaven’s citizen he did not die from the broken SOUL bond.

Sometimes he always thought became a Mage really suck… he could die from shattered SOUL that happened because of the broken SOUL bond or because their SOUL mate died. He knew a lot of his people died because of those two things, so it was not strange if sometimes he cursed his existence as a Mage for he could not live without his SOUL mate or having any relationship with other people than his SOUL mate.

He really hated it…

Knowing he could not go back to sleep, Elisha decided he could take a walk outside. With that in his mind, he went to the bathroom to clean and changed his sleeping attires to his daily attires. After he was sure he was presentable, the young Mage went out his bedroom and went to the mansion’s front door. However, before he could walk out, the familiar voice of his butler made him stopped.

“Master Elisha?” Russell hastily walked down the stairs of the main hall. “Where are you going in the middle of the night?”

Elisha pushed his glasses with his thumb before then looked at his butler. “… I just want to have some air outside, Russell…” he told the man.

Russell looked at Elisha and knew the reason why the young Mage wanted to go out for some air because of the nightmare that he had when sleeping. Because of his true status as Elisha’s familiar, it was not strange that sometimes he could sense the young Mage’s extreme emotions, including when he had nightmares.

“Do you want me to go with you, Master Elisha?” he knew as a Mage his master could protect his own self, but still as a familiar it was his job to protect the young Mage from harm.

A small smile appeared across Elisha’s face at the concern Russell showed towards him, but he could protect his own self. “… No, you don’t need to go with me, Russell…” he told the butler. “… I will be all right out there…”

“… All right, Master Elisha, just be careful out there…” reminded Russell to the young Mage.

With a wave of his right hand, Elisha walked out through the mansion’s front door and then teleported to the park that he usually went if he had something in his mind or when he wanted to be alone. With a sigh he pulled his midnight blue scarf across his mouth and stared at the night sky that full with stars.

When he was looking at the starry night sky his magic suddenly lit up, informing him that there was something in the park with him. With narrowed eyes he looked around the park to see the one that had made his magic lit up like right now. He frowned when he did not find anything suspicious in the park, but still not letting his guard down.

Elisha became stiff when he heard a sound like static near his right ear and turned to see what had made that kind of sound. He blinked in slight confusion when he saw… a tall skeleton monster with a white face like mask that had two cracks on top of… his… right eye and under his left eye, and two hands with holes in them.

‘Who?’’ that what came into Elisha’s mind when he was looking at the glitching skeleton in front of him.

The Mage took a step back when the skeleton lifted his hands, only to stop when he cupped his face gently in his hands. This gesture confused Elisha for he never saw this skeleton before so why he cupped his face like this?

Before Elisha could ask the question, the skeleton started to glitch uncontrollably and right before he disappeared from Elisha’s eyes, he gave him a small sad smile. That expression made Elisha lifted his right hand to prevent the skeleton from disappearing but he was too late.

Elisha stared at the empty spot where the skeleton was and touched his cheeks with confusion in his shattered SOUL. He did not know who that skeleton was, beside he was one of the Monsters, and why he cupped his face with such gentleness. He flinched slightly when a slight painful throb attacked his chest and he clutched it with his right hand.

‘... I think I should go home now…’ thought Elisha before teleported back to his home.

000

Meanwhile in the deep darkness that was known as the Void, a skeleton monster that Elisha saw in the park was watching him through ‘the windows’ that let him saw everything in the human world. He never thought the day where the one his SOUL chose as its Chosen came and he really felt grateful to see what kind of person his Chosen was.

Of course he knew he was not his Chosen’s first choice in SOUL mate. He knew if not for that entity who came to stop his Chosen’s SOUL from shattered into pieces, he would never met his Chosen and found how precious he really was.

He did not understand why… that man pushed his Chosen away when it was obvious his Chosen would do anything for that man and chose another. He really did not understand but someone else lost was his own gain and he would make sure if his Chosen accepted him as his SOUL mate, he would make sure to cherish the young Mage and protected his SOUL with everything he had.

To make sure he could do that, first he needed to find a way to bring back the pieces of his self that scattered across time and space, and last he needed to find a way to escape this place so he could meet his Chosen in person. With that in his mind, the male skeleton started to do those two things so his inner desire could be fulfilled.

000

Two weeks later we found Elisha in his office in Winter Tower with paperwork in his hands. Even though his eyes were on the paperwork, his mind was in the event that happened two weeks ago in the park. He still did not understand why the skeleton monster appeared in front of him and why he was glitching like that.

His musing was interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door of his office. He put down the paperwork and told whoever that had been knocking to came inside. Not long Russell, his trusted butler, opened the door and went inside with a blue-coloured envelope in his hands.

“Master Elisha…” the butler smiled at Elisha before put the envelope onto the desk. “This is an invitation to a fundraising event that the Mayor organizes and it looks like the Monster race participates in this even as a way to find funds for their school…”

Elisha picked the envelope and stared at it. “… How many people do you think will help the Monsters in this fundraising event?” he asked Russell.

“You want my true opinion, Master Elisha?” Elisha nodded and Russell took a deep breath before told him what was in his mind. “I don’t think a lot of people will help them in this event…”

Elisha knew what his butler said was true. From the very first day the Monsters appeared back in the society, a lot of people did not want them stayed among the humans. In short, the Monsters were being put in the same pedestal with the coloured-skin people and gays by any of those stupid people.

If there was one thing that Elisha hated the most beside betrayer, it was racists, for they hated people just because they hated how different the others than them; physically or not.

“… Russell… please prepares my formal attire for tonight event…” Elisha rested his chin on his right fist. “… I am going to attend this event…”

Russell bowed slightly before went out the office to prepare attire that Elisha would wear for the fundraising event tonight.

After his butler had gone out the office, Elisha clasped his hands together and put them in front of his lips. He knew he had promised himself that he would never let himself involved with everything that had a connection with the Monsters, but now… after he received an invitation letter to attend a fundraising event where they were there to find funds for their school… something in him pushed him to go and maybe… maybe… helped them…

When that thought came into his mind, Elisha clutched his chest and his face became grim. No, he should never being involved with the Monsters, especially after what happened to him in his past world. He did not want that thing to happen again, his shattered SOUL could not take it. He just wanted to live in peace and far away from the people that could hurt him.

With that in his mind, Elisha toughened himself to stop thinking about the Monsters and continued what he always did, helped them without being involved with them. Nothing good would come to him if he decided to be involved with any Monsters’ affairs.

He opened the top drawer of his office desk and put the invitation letter in there. After he did that, Elisha went back to do his paperwork for he still had a lot of them.

000

Sans continued to observe the fundraising guests from the corner of the room with distrust in his eyes. Thanked to his role as the Judge of the Monsters, he had an ability to see anyone’s SOULs and right now he found a lot of the human guests despised his kind. The only thing that made them came to the fundraising was to gain Mayor’s favours, nothing more than that.

“Some of these humans despise us…” said Undyne when she stood next to Sans. “… Even without your ability to see SOUL, I can sense their hostility towards us and it’s only the Mayor’s presence they don’t do anything harsh and stupid…”

“Yeah, I understand what you’re trying to say, Undyne…” Sans closed his eyes. “… You still remember the days after we were back to the surface?”

Undyne snorted at Sans’ words. “Who can forget it… the humans that despise us want to make sure we cannot use our magic in public, not even when all of us are in danger…”

Yeah, even until now the humans that hated them continued trying to make them could not use their magic in public, including when they were in danger. However, fortunately for them, someone decided to make sure it never happened with pushing the government to create a law that permitted the monsters used their magic in public as long it was to protect themselves and the people they loved from any harms.

He stopped thinking about that when he saw Frisk came towards where he and Undyne. He smiled when the child stopped in front of him with a smile of their own.

“Hey, kiddo…” Sans patted the child’s head. “Do you like the party?” he asked the child.

A scowl appeared on the child’s face at Sans’ question and then they signed, /Nope, I don’t like the party… too much people that dislike monsters…/

Even the child knew a lot of people in here disliked monsters… “Don’t worry, Frisk, no one will dare to hurt us in this place…” he told the child.

Frisk nodded their head and grasped Sans’ right hand as if they wanted to make sure the skeleton did not go away from their side. Without asking, Sans knew the child felt scared in one room with these people, especially when some of them gave them harsh and accusing glares; as if blaming them for breaking the barrier so Monsters could walk on the surface again.

His musing was interrupted at the commotion that suddenly happened near the entrance to the room and that made not only him, but all the monsters curious with what made that kind of commotion. He got his answer when a young man, no older than twenty years old, with neck-length burgundy hair and green eyes walked inside the room. Sans knew the young man was one of the rich people from the midnight blue shirt, black jacket, black tie, black trousers, black shoes, and a long midnight blue scarf that he wore, all of them looked expensive.

He looked down when he sensed Frisk let his hand go and found the child went towards the newcomer. Fearing something bad would happen to Frisk, Sans went to follow the child and he knew Undyne was following him.

000

Elisha looked at the women and the men that surrounding him with an apathetic expression on his face. Without even using his magic Elisha already knew the reasons why they were surrounding him; they just wanted something from because of his status as the owner and CEO of Winter Corp., nothing more than that.

‘… Is this why I don’t like to go to this kind of event…’ thought Elisha. ‘… Many of these people only want something from me, not because they want to have conversations like normal people…’

However his attention suddenly caught by the appearance of a child wearing blue sweater with red stripes. At first he did not know why the child came towards him but soon it clicked inn his mind, this was the child that was adopted by a monster family and he took to the hospital under his corporation name to be treated.

Not caring if his trousers would be ruined by the dirt on the floor, Elisha kneeled on his right knee so he would be in the same level with the child. He did not move away when the child put their hands on his cheeks and looked at him straight in the eyes.

“… You’re that child…” said Elisha to the child. “How are you?”

/I’m fine, thanks to you, sir…/ signed the child to Elisha.

Elisha shook his head when he read what the child signed to him. “You don’t need to thank me…” he patted the child’s head. “I only did what a decent person would do that day…”

“Frisk?” Elisha looked up, only to find a skeleton monster and a fish monster standing behind the child. “Who is he?” asked the skeleton monster.

Swiftly Elisha stood back to his feet and straightened the scarf around his neck.

/He is the one who had helped mom and dad when the hospital rejected us…/ signed Frisk to the skeleton.

Sans looked at the rich young man in front of him with wariness and gratitude after Frisk explained who this young man was. Before the skeleton could thank the young man, one of the guests started to criticize the young man’s nice behaviour towards monsters.

“Why should you act nice towards them?” asked the female guest to Elisha. “They’re abnormal things; they should never have been here…”

Sans gritted his teeth when the female guest started badmouthing his race and pulled Frisk closer to him. However, he was surprised when the young man did not follow the female guest’s action and looked at her with cold green eyes.

“… Do you think I care about whatever nonsense that come from your mouth?” asked Elisha to the female guest.

“What?” the female guest looked at Elisha.

Elisha played with his cufflink and gazed at the female guest with half-closed green eyes. “I don’t care about what they are because for me as long they never do something bad, I see them like I see others in this world…” he told the female guest coldly.

“They’re different than us!” hissed the female guest. “They should never be here! They’re abnormal!”

Before Elisha could say anything about the female guest’s statement about monsters, her husband came to their place and he realized the man was the one who wanted to work together with him for a clean energy project.

“Why do you stay so close with these _monsters_ , darling?” the male guest said the word ‘monster’ like it was something nasty. “They’re not worthy of your presence…”

“… I break our project together…” said Elisha coldly, making the male guest turned, only to have his eyes widened up in surprise and fear when he saw him. “I’m not going to work with someone that looks down on other people…”

“But, Mr. Winter…” the male guest tried to stop Elisha from kicking him out from the project.

Elisha raised his right hand. “I don’t need to hear your excuse, Mr. Smith, it’s my decision and I’m not going to change it…” after Elisha said those words he waved the man and the female away. “Disappear from my sigh, we don’t have anything to talk…” he turned away from them.

“You can’t do that!” Mr. Smith shot out his right hand to grasp Elisha’s shoulder, but before he could touch it, someone grasped his hand to stop him from touching the young man. “Who are you?” he looked at the dark-brown haired man wearing a black butler uniform.

The man smiled at the male guest. “I’m the head butler of Winter family and that means I can’t let you hurt my master…” he told Mr. Smith, still with a smile on his face.

“Russell, let him go…” told Elisha to his butler. “He doesn't deserve your time and energy…” with that he turned away from Mr. and Mrs. Smith as if they were something insignificant in his eyes.

“You’ll regret this, Winter…” hissed Mr. Smith before he took his wife away from the CEO of Winter Corp, his butler, and the monsters.

Frisk looked at Elisha and signed, /Are you going to be all right with making that man mad?/ they looked at the young man with worry in their brown eyes.

Elisha looked at Frisk for a moment before gently patted them on top of their head. “… Don’t worry about me, little one… they cannot do anything to me…” It was the truth, with how big the Winter Corp was, someone would think twice before trying to make him mad.

Then their attentions were caught by the appearance of the King and the Queen of the Monster race. Elisha arched his eyebrow when he saw the two leaders of the Monster race were the two goat monsters that took Frisk to that hospital to be taken care of when they was ill.

Even without looking at the other guests Elisha already knew a lot of them did not want to help the King and the Queen in building a school so the children of two races could interact with each other.

“What are you going to do now, Master?” asked Russell to his young master.

For the truth Elisha really did not want to interact with the monsters personally like when he was still lived in his past home world, but he too knew he needed to do something to make sure children of two races could become the small fires of peaceful relationship between two races.

A smile appeared across Russell’s face as if he knew what in Elisha’s mind at this moment. “… So, Master?” he asked once more.

With a small sigh Elisha took out his cheque book from his inner jacket pocket and gave Russell a piece of blank cheque after he signed it. The butler arched his eyebrow when he took the blank cheque from his young master as if saying ‘really?’ but of course Elisha ignored it with patting the other man’s right shoulder before walked to the exit.

The last thing that he saw before he closed the door that lead to the party room was the surprised look on the King’s and Queen’s faces when Russell gave the Queen his blank cheque. Without waiting for the leaders of the monsters to find him, Elisha closed the door and went to the parking area where he had parked his car.

000

Tbc…

000


End file.
